cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
YKWN Sprit Squad
The YKWN Sprit Squad are the group of evil sprit cybernoids that was created by Hiwamura in order to fight against J.A.K.E and his sprit friends. They first appeared in the special crossover episode of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front "Good Sprit Days" where YKWNSprit led them to the Skywarp residence and started causing mischief in order to capture and kill Kosumi Minami which is the only surviving parent from Love Live! series. However, they failed to capture them after the Skywarp family defeated them, then they retreated. Aside from intimidating the protagonist, they are also harass and bully every foreigners and other Japanese locals all over in Japan. Members *YKWNSprit (Leader) *R.I.K.E (Second-in-command) *Rylze (Head Occultist who served as YKWNSprit's lieutenant) *Glmps (Spy) *Alstor (High-ranked occultist) *Zentha (Scientist) *MechaDom (Experimental unit created by Zentha) *Ciegle (Mafia Informant that is named after an American mobster named Bugsy Siegel) *H.A.L.T (Hacker) *Saiko (Mercenary) *Katstein (Occult member and possibly Rylze's twin sister who was named after Kat-Greistein) *Tem-Po (Unknown) *Jokster (Trickster sprit who acts as a court jester) Trivia *Unlike the good guys, they are created by a female cybernoid rather than a human character. *Before they invade the Skywarp residence, they had already caused several criminal mischief all over in Japan and it's neighboring cities and towns (including CyberTokyo) despite of having their previous criminal records that is seen in the wanted poster during news flash in television. *Besides their leader, Rylze and R.I.K.E are the only members of this gang who wore white uniform despite of their highest rank. *MechaDom is the only member without a Yokawan symbol on it despite of being a mechanical cyborg. *They all donned with the same color scheme because they all represents the Yokawa Haikatzu. *After their first defeat, Hiwamura created additional five members in order to seek revenge. *Unlike the main members, their new members are commanded by Rylze and R.I.K.E which they act as the secondary members. *According to the database, only the main seven members (including their leader) are created by Hiwamura. However, the creators of the six new members are still in mystery. *The YKWN Sprit Squad doesn't appear in the spin-off series called GrapicSprit J.O.A.N despite of Hiwamura did not created the six main members of this gang during the events of the show. However, they appear surprisingly when Hiwamura hired Vanda in order to create them and working together with YKWNSprit, who is the leader of this gang. *The squad consists of 8 males and 5 females including their leader and the 6 new members which is the amount of 13 members. *Like their leader YKWNSprit, this gang are prohibited in the artist alley in every fan conventions due to some reasons: they all mean-spirited, they represents the Yokawa Haikatzu which is based on a real-life communist armies which is inappropriate to younger participants, and even they promot harassment and other bullying related actions. *They also responsible on ruling every conventions in order to prevent the Skywarp family and other protagonists from going. *R.I.K.E and Rylze are the only members of the squad who survived along with their leader since the rest of it's members are killed off in Fatal Front. Gallery Scan_Pic0001 - Copy23435435.png|The rest of the members without YKWNSprit. Top (RIKE, Zentha, and MechaDom) and Bottom (Rylze, Alstor, and Glmps) YKWN Sprit Squad Redesign Chibis.png|In redesigned chibi forms. Category:Groups Category:Villainous Groups Category:Sprit-type Cybernoids